Diglett Line/RBY
Diglett and Dugtrio are the only possible encounters in Diglett's Cave, in all three games. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): No dice unless you overgrind like hell, and probably no dice even if you do. Dugtrio may be able to one-shot both Pokémon with Dig, but will not survive a Bubblebeam from Starmie if it comes to it. Diglett will just plain die. Don't use it. * Rival (S.S. Anne): Pretty easy, all you need to do is spam Dig. However, do it only if you already have a Dugtrio, and obviously not against Spearow. Diglett can take Rattata and Eevee by itself, but should not attempt to fight Sandshrew as it is pretty bulky and Diglett's physical Defense is a joke. * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Rival (Pokémon Tower): * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): * Rival (Silph Co.): * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): * Rival (Route 22, pre-League): * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): * Post-Game: }} Moves Diglett starts off with just Scratch and Growl, but also learns the fantastic move Dig at level 19. Having a base power of 100 in this generation, this is effectively as good as Earthquake, and everything Diglett needs to wreck its enemies for the middle portion of the game. At 24, it gets Sand-Attack, but it's not really useful in any sort of way; after evolving, it learns Slash at 35, which is very good to get rid of pesky birds, as its base power is also fairly high thanks to it always scoring a critical hit. Lastly, it learns Earthquake at 47, which can replace Dig to knock out enemies faster. Not much else is in Dugtrio's arsenal, though it can learn Rock Slide via TM after reaching Celadon City. Hyper Beam is also an option, as it will crit about 25% of the time and Dugtrio will not need to recharge after using it, though Slash is generally better and has no drawbacks. Recommended moveset: Earthquake, Rock Slide, Slash, and any filler move Other Diglett's stats Dugtrio's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Immediately. Diglett can manage against Lt. Surge in Red and Blue, but has lower Speed than Raichu and this is a problem for its thinner-than-paper Defense. Dugtrio has better chances of surviving, and even then, its tankiness is one of the worst in the game; it needs all the power it can get. * How good is the Diglett line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Ice * Resistances: Poison, Rock * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Fire, Psychic, Dragon Category:Ground-Type Category:Kanto Category:Red/Blue/Yellow